Delusions and Hallucinations
by starsinjars
Summary: The voices tell him to get out and leave, but his therapist will keep him grounded in the reality he clearly belonged in. Part I of the Pop Psychology Series.


Title: Delusions and Hallucinations

Summary: The voices tell him to get out and leave, but his therapist will keep him grounded in the reality he clearly belonged in. Part I of the Pop Psychology Series.

Introduction: I take a psychology class. It acts as great inspiration for plots and ideas. Pop Psychology pretty much means, 'Oh, I take Psychology, I must be able to diagnose the people I know with various mental disorders and diseases!' Like that. I write/start these while I'm in class and the information's fresh in my mind. There shall be three (that I know of, or at least that are planned at this point) parts with my different fandoms. I believe the plots get more complex as the next installments continue. Each story is based/is inspired from certain psychological disorders.

First one's Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Pop Psychology I: Delusions and Hallucinations

* * *

_Delusions are false beliefs - in the patient's mind they're true. Hallucinations just affect the senses._

* * *

In his opinion, the brat was just too damn persistent. Didn't he understand the meaning of patient confidentiality? So what if he was the one who brought his friend in for treatment? So what if he was concerned? Axel knew how to keep secrets, and as a doctor he kept a lot of them. If he didn't, he surely wouldn't be here right now. And where he was right now was where he most liked to be.

Dr. Kitaniji Axel leaned back into his leather chair, tapping on the clipboard with the pen in his hand. "Tell me again, what did he say exactly?"

The person in front of him didn't want to meet his gaze and gave it to the floor as he answered, "I… can't remember…"

Axel sighed. He should really have him thrown out of the premises. Better yet, get a restraining order.

No, that wouldn't work. He was the one who brought his patient in the first place. But if he could get _him _to do it...

Axel smiled. "It's alright. We can talk about it later, if you would like. Tell me, are the voices still present? Do you still hear them?"

The teen mumbled, "… On occasion. Not as much anymore."

Some progress. Excellent, excellent. The doctor took note of it down in clipping board. "What do they say?"

"… They say that it isn't real, that _I'm_ not even real. I'm not needed anymore. But, Doctor, why -"

The pen could have snapped in his hand from the pressure it was under. "It's not you, Roxas, it's them. We've been over this countless times. Why suddenly doubt me now?" Cerulean blue eyes trailed over to the door, and the doctor slammed down his board onto the table, the pen safely secured because it was attached through a chain.

He couldn't keep the malice out of his voice. "It was that damned brat, wasn't it?"

"..." Shifty eyes can deny the lies but the truth can be seen in them as well.

"I thought so." Axel took a deep breath and exhaled it as he stood up from his chair and picked up what he has thrown. "Why won't you take my advice and just get rid of him?"

Eyes continued to stay on the maroon rug in front of him, rubbing his arm nervously as he replied, "… I just can't. Something won't let me."

Axel leaned forward. "Would you like to talk about it?"

The teen scuffled in his seat, nervous as the therapist relaxed into his chair. He glanced at the clock when suddenly a timer went off. The man who had just previously relaxed frowned before taking a glance at his watch. "Would you like to extend the session?"

Roxas shook his head. "… I'd rather not. Could you just give me my meds now?"

The doctor reached into his pocket and removed a bottle of light orange pills as well as a green tablet. "You know what you take, correct?"

The teen nodded as he reached for the medicine, popping the green tablet in his mouth. He removed a bottle of water from the edge of his backpack, unscrewed the cap before placing the rim to his lips. He poured down the tasteless liquid down his throat, bringing the drug down with it. He closed his eyes and fell back down onto the chaise lounge, leather crinkling as the red headed doctor grinned.

* * *

A door creaking open alerted Axel to a new presence in his office. He peeked up from his work and smiled at who he saw. "Back again so soon?"

Roxas nodded timidly, quietly taking his usual seat. "… I don't know how I end up coming here."

Axel smiled as he pushed away useless crap that wasn't needed now that his favorite patient was here. "It's fine, you're always welcome." He smiled warmly at the teen. "Welcome back." His eyes moved over to his opaque window at the door, looking for that familiar, annoying silhouette. To his surprise and happiness, he didn't see it anywhere nearby. "Hmm, it would seem that you are alone."

"I took your advice."

"Oh?" The man connected his hands together as if to say a prayer, but it was to hide his grin instead. He leaned on his desk, looking down at the papers and files that littered the workspace. "And what was that, exactly?"

"I…" Roxas put more power in his voice. "I got rid of him."

The grin turned feral behind the hands.

"Glad to see you finally listening to me."

"Yeah, well." Roxas scratched his head as he looked away. "Anything to get rid of the voices."

Oh, they'll be leaving soon, really soon now that he was gone. "And has it helped?"

The teen nodded. "Actually, yes. One of them is very quiet, causing another to recede to comfort him, with the third one not giving a fuck."

The doctor blinked before he chuckled. "I've never heard you speak this way before."

"Yeah well." His patient shrugged before smiling wide. "I just… I feel more _free_, you know?"

"Oh?" The doctor raised an eyebrow as he took a note on his board. "That's _excellent_ news."

The spiky haired teen smiled shyly as he moved back to the door to leave. "Thanks, Doctor."

The doctor continued to take notes. "No, thank _you_, Roxas. It's a pleasure to help."

* * *

The teen panted, covered in sweat. He started to shiver, pushing his therapist off of his bare chest. "I don't think I like this!" he exclaimed, an uncomfortable heat spreading throughout his body. "And they surely don't!"

Those words made Axel grow cold. He thought they were gone, they _should _be gone. "They're back?" The doctor moved back and narrowed his eyes. He reached out for his clipboard, quickly reading over notes. "I thought we got rid of them."

The teen started to hyperventilate, shaking as he moved into a corner and hugged himself to keep warm. "I…" He clutched his head. "They won't go away! Arugh," He fell to the ground, folding into himself to a fetal position.

The doctor dropped his things and quickly moved to comfort his patient, who was starting to cry.

He pushed the doctor away, whimpering faintly. "No, stop, please..." He let out an anguished cry as he shut his eyes shut.

"Shh, Roxas, it's okay," the doctor tried to comfort, massaging the teen's thighs to get back to work on what they were doing earlier.

Roxas continued to cry, receding into a slight hiccup as he began to relax. "Sora..."

Whispering words of comfort just flew out of the red head's mouth as he tried to calm the teen down, mentally realizing what he has to do and berating himself for not doing it earlier.

He has to go even deeper.

* * *

_Roxas, you need to go now. You've been here too long. Riku's really worried._

Roxas shook his head, covering his ears to block out the mental scolding. "I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!"

The voice let out a heavy sigh, not liking where the conversation was leading to. He sounded… disappointed. _I was being too nice on you. You're being really selfish._

"No! You three are! You three are mean!"

Another voice huffed, _Why the hell are you bringing me into this? I don't care what happens._

The former voice was flabbergasted. _V-Vanitas! How could you?_

Vanitas shrugged. _So what if he takes it, what do I care? It's not as if you'd let me come. And that makes me as dead as is._

_Riku…_ A hollow voice whispered very faintly.

_Roxas,_ the voice sounded desperate._ You need to go _now!

Roxas slammed his head on the wall, creating an indent in the plaster and ignoring the pain and blood that ran down his forehead. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He began to struggle against his bindings, cursing the straitjacket he was forced to wear.

The last thing he heard was a door slamming open and felt himself being lifted from his bed as harsh, twisted laugher followed him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Doctor, _please - _"

Axel slammed into that spot, making the teen scream shrilly under the writhe in a mix of pain and pleasure, with the pleasure overtaking the pain.

Sapphire stared into the emerald eyes, void of life. Axel licked away the tears that streamed down, gently holding his patient as he continued to move deeper into him, fingers twirling in luscious chocolate locks.

"I'm sure now, Roxas, that everything's going to be fine now," he grunted as he released in the teen, placing his lips on the younger's in a desperate kiss to bring him back.

When the eyes opened once more, Axel hugged onto him tightly, vowing to never let him go.

* * *

"Finally, you came back. I was starting to think you'd never show."

Axel was surprised at Riku's speed, he was across the hall one second and in his face in the next. Meeting the brat was a careless thing to do, but it didn't matter now. He had Roxas.

"Bastard, give me some answers!" Riku grabbed onto his white coat, but Axel wasn't fazed. There was nothing he could do now. "Fuck that patient confidentiality shit, I know for a fact that Sora checked himself out weeks ago! What did you do, what did you do to Sora?" The silver haired teen demanded, shaking in anger and rage.

Axel just smirked. "He's gone now. All of them are gone. All that remains is Roxas."

He was expecting the punch that followed the answer, but was surprised at how strong it was. "Bastard!" Riku exclaimed, pushing themselves to the floor, scattering the various files that Axel left on his desk.

All of the concerning the case of Sakuraba Sora.

"We came to stop the voices!" Riku cried, slamming his fists onto the doctor. "Not to let one of them take over!"

Axel withstood the pain, it not bothering him in the slightest. Nothing mattered anymore - he finally got what he wanted. Roxas.

"At least tell me where he is!" The teen cried, "What did you do with him! Where is he?"

But there was always that risk. That Sora can come back and take Roxas from him. "I'll never let you two meet ever again," Axel said, "I'll never take the risk."

"You..." Riku's punches grew weaker as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Sora..."

He shouldn't have listened when he told him to leave him alone, he should have ignored the restraining order, he should have fought harder to stay by Sora's side.

But most of all, he never should have brought Sora to the Xehanort Psychiatric Hospital.

Axel grinned deviously, sliding the teen off of him. Riku was frozen, so Axel began gathering up the Sakuraba case files to burn at home. Where Roxas would be waiting for him with open arms and legs.

"Perhaps if you didn't call your boyfriend 'crazy', Kiryu Riku," Axel called from the door, "he would still be here. The littlest things can break a person, if you know what I mean."

And leaving a stunned Riku behind, Axel left the room to get back to Roxas, his beloved.

* * *

A/N: Ending is meh. Unbeta'd, blah, blah, blah. Hope you enjoyed the plot twist!

I wonder if any of those names were familiar to anybody. If not, it should be. I'd check them out if you didn't recognize them.

Pop Psychology II will be from the DC/MK fandom and multi-chaptered.

Poll on my profile if you're interested? Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely~


End file.
